


Soft, Cream-Colored Sheets

by justawhile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, southern accent keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawhile/pseuds/justawhile
Summary: They meet at a college party.They fall in love.As is the life for young adults.





	Soft, Cream-Colored Sheets

Lance loved Ariana Grande. Genuinely.

That didn’t mean he wanted to stay in the room with a bunch of people his age, dancing and drunk-singing Side to Side.

Beer this, beer that. Alcohol and annoying peers were starting to get on his nerves. You see, soon as you tell an army of college kids with liquor on their breath that you don’t drink, it becomes a challenge to get you to drink. Lance was getting tired of sticking his hand up, waving others away, and getting his ‘no’ brushed off.

It was his second year of college, but this was his first party. His ‘entire college experience was blowing out the window’, claimed his best friend, Hunk, encouraging him to tag along. So, he decided to try. What a mistake. Hunk and Lance had been friends since kindergarten. Every sleepover, every school field trip, every walk to the bus stop- they were attached at the hip.

Once they graduated, they drifted a bit; Hunk becoming a social butterfly and Lance focussing more on himself. There was a reason for this. The girl Lance had dated for the past two years had dumped him. It was fine, he tried to brush it off, but it still hurt him. He felt like he wasn’t enough. It was at that point that Lance decided that being alone was better than being hurt.

Lance grumbled. He was now wondering how he let Hunk rope him into this ‘party’ business. He was currently standing in a cramped room with a crowd of classmates his age; the smell of alcohol (he didn’t drink) and vape (he didn’t do that, either) piercing his lungs. He tried to lean against the counter, but people were offering him beer at every turn.

He walked out of the room to the balcony. It was surprising that no noise complaint has been filed, he thought, looking over the railing. In one hand, he was still holding the beer someone handed him.

Lance had never drank before. He had been offered, plenty of times, but this was the first time he accepted. No drugs, no drinking, no sex. Not until marriage, at the least. He barely glanced at the blue solo cup, and was met with a temptation to pour it all out from the sixth story. He was seriously contemplating it when he heard the sliding glass door behind him open and close.

It was a guy with dark, messy hair. He was swaying a bit, obviously pretty drunk. He had a goofy half-smile on his face as he sat down on the chair on the balcony. Lance looked him up and down. 

Doc Martens, AC/DC shirt, denim jacket. His pants were tight, ripped, and lovingly safety pinned together. He hadn’t seen that style before, it was interesting. “Well, hey.” 

“Wha-ha-ha-haat’s up, dude?” There was an silly, unneeded emphasis on the vowels in his sentence. He leaned back, nearly all the way in the fold out chair, and stuck his legs on the railing. Something told Lance that this guy didn’t usually speak like that. 

“Just looking at the city, not a lot. Why’d you come out here?”

“Oh, bud, they’re singin’ and cryin’ and singin’, and it ain’t my scene if you get what I mean.” Mystery Boy nodded knowingly, as he slurred out with a southern accent. 

Lance laughed a bit, turning his whole body to face Mystery Boy. “I’d offer you my drink, but it seems like you’ve had a lot already.” 

“What?” It was almost a whine. Oh no. Mystery Boy is super cute. He leaned forward, using his hands in an adamant way, like he was giving a speech or something. “Nah, I ain’t even drunk, bro. Dude, like, I can totally handle my liquor, okay.”

“I bet you can,” said Lance. “What’s your name, anyway?”

His skinny jeans ticked off Lance’s Maybe-MLM-Meter, (he didn’t fancy the term ‘gaydar’), but the AC/DC shirt led him back to Tragically Heterosexual. Lance had never met a self identifying LGBT person that could sit down, listen to AC/DC, and enjoy it. If it was Queen, however, that’d be a different story. 

Since the guy was drunk, he might not remember this in the morning. He was lost in his thoughts, and didn’t even notice Mystery Boy was dozing off until he went to ask for his number. 

Of course. Well, that’s just how it is sometimes.

Lance took out a slip of paper with his number already written on it (when it comes to pretty girls, and, more recently: guys, you always need to be prepared), and folded it in half and slipped it into Mystery Boy’s jacket pocket. He hoped that he liked Queen.

He didn’t want to leave Mystery Boy outside when he was asleep, so he tried to wake him up with no success. Ugh. Well, that’s just how it is sometimes, Lance reminded himself. 

He opened the sliding door again, and was met with a crashing noise of drunk college students dancing to No Tears Left To Cry, another Ariana single. Yeah. Lance reminded himself, gritting his teeth. That’s. Just. How. It. Is.

Lance tried to wake Mystery Boy up again, with no answer. He wound up dragging the lawn chair holding the guy inside, then locked the glass door. (Drinking around a balcony isn’t a good idea.)

This party sucked. The friend he came with abandoned him for a drinking game with a high school girl, and he didn’t know anyone else. Good thing it was in the same building as he lived in, no need for a designated driver. 

Lance gave one last look to his cup sitting on the balcony railing, then walked out the front door to the dim hallway. What time even was it?

He made his way back to his dorm. He didn’t feel tired, but as soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. Another dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic was inspired by 'hey boy' by the blow.
> 
> the first chapter is super short, my bad y'all.


End file.
